Marauder's Masquerade
by thatgryffindorgirl
Summary: Cassandra Blakewood is entering her 6th Year, along with the marauders. Ashley Luxsworth is entering her 5th Year along with Regulas Black. Amber Lee is entering her 3rd Year. Sirius/OC. Regulas/OC. OC/OC.
1. Families are never easy

1962. June.

The sound of a car drawing close to the house was heard by the two year old, Ashley, the small baby which was Amber, cried out at the sudden noise, when the car came to a stop outside the houses drive, a young woman stepped out with a small three year old toddler in tow, the toddlers eyes were red with tears and the dark emerald iris's glittered with un-shed tears, her long auburn hair was tied prettily in two plaits that fell down either side of her face. The two year old Ashley, waddled to the door, her mother Jessica took hold of her daughter, and pulled her into her arms, Ashley's dark chestnut brown hair was loose and flew down her back in dark waves, her dark maroon eyes shone. She walked outside of the house to greet the woman. "My name is Verity Lock, I would not come here if it were not an emergency" the strange woman said. A couple walked from the house, holding the small baby in their arms. "Hello Verity" Victoria greeted her friend with a smile, but her friend simply shook her head a pained expression on her face.

Victoria looked alarmed. "What is it, Ver?" she questioned, then saw the little girl behind Verity, "Oh No!" she exclaimed suddenly realizing why her friend had come to her, "I am afraid my sister is dead, as is her husband and the two older siblings, but Cassandra lived. I need a home for her, I can not care for another soul, I can barely care for myself as it is" the woman intoned her voice filled with a pain that could only be caused by guilt. Victoria looked to her husband and her little baby Amber, baby Amber's soft downy black hair "We will take her in. We shall raise her as if she were our own, its the best thing we can do" Victoria said solemnly, she was happy to have gained another daughter for after the birth of Amber, there had been complications and Victoria would never be able to carry another child. But she was saddened by the loss of a friend. Jessica looked at the child and then to her sister in law, "Are you sure you can cope?" she asked, knowing that her husbands sister had been thrown from the family in disgrace for she had married a half-blood instead of a pureblood like the family had wanted. Jessica was of course a pureblood herself.

"Don't worry Jess, I can cope" she said with a smile and comforting hand on her sister in law's shoulder. The pureblood lady took a step back and allowed her husbands sister to walk towards the toddler, "Hello dear, what's your name?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving the fragile looking toddler.

"Cassandra, miss" Cassy answered solemnly, she looked up at Victoria, "Are you going to look after me now?" she asked formally her voice breaking slightly when she talked, her high pitched voice cracking in grief. Victoria was almost reduced to tears at the girls pain, "Yes sweetie, is Cassandra your only given name?" she asked, wondering if the girl had a middle name. In recent years, Victoria had not had much contact with Verity and her family. She regretted that now. Cassandra nodded. "Okay then Cassandra, would you like a middle name?" she asked and smiled at the girls smile, it seemed when the girl smiled she seemed to light up. Cassy nodded. She would love a middle name. Victoria knelt for a moment, and thought. "How does Irene sound?" she asked, thinking it over. At Cassandra's small smile, she realized that Cassy like the name. Cassandra Irene Lee. It sounded nice. It was in that moment, that Amber decided to wake up and cry, Victoria gave a startled laugh. "Welcome to the family, Cassandra Irene Lee" she smiled and walked them all inside. Verity stayed outside, and watched the girl join her new family.

1976. September.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Cassandra woke with a start, and rubbed at her eyes, she was still dreadfully tired. "Wake up sis" called Amber, whom was excited to start her 3rd year at Hogwarts. Cassandra pulled herself from her warm bed, her flannel pajama bottoms almost covered her feet as she walked and the old tank top she wore seemed not nearly enough to keep her warm. "Do you always have to be so chipper at this time in the morning?" she groaned, rubbing at her eyes, trying to wake herself fully. Amber just laughed. "Not my fault you never get enough sleep" she chided. Cassandra walked down the stairs to grab her breakfast,to see her adopted cousin slumped very tiredly over the kitchen table a cup of coffee in her hands. Cassandra wanted to laugh, but she couldn't force her body to laugh. "Late night?" she asked her cousin, whom simply rolled her eyes at the question. Cassandra sat down opposite her cousin, and thanked her adopted mother as a plate of breakfast was laid in front of her, she picked at the food, and then walked upstairs to change. Walking back downstairs changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black vest top with a blue plaid shirt over the top, she smiled at the sight of her sister and cousin arguing over the 'blood' debate. Amber and Ashley regularly debated whether pure-bloods where naturally better at magic then half bloods or muggleborns. Cassandra rolled her eyes and sat down at the table once again, picking up a slice of toast she had left. It was still warm, so she started to eat it.

"Are you all packed dears?" came the voice of Victoria. Cassandra shouted back "Yea mum", Victoria had been her mother ever since she was 3 years old. Cassy had never really thought of Kibum as a father, a father like figure yes, but father no. She and Kibum never saw eye to eye. It could have been that she was very much a wild spirit and he did not approve of most of her behavior. Especially when it came to men. Cassandra was what is usually known as a flirt. Which Kibum, did not approve of at all. Luckily Amber was a very naive and closed off girl, so he didn't have to worry about that with her. Cassandra sighed and looked to her cousin, "Ash-leyyy" she called her tone wavering in a mischievous way. "Are you packed?" she asked, knowing that her cousin usually packed weeks in advance. But unknown to her cousin she had switched her wand for a fake replica she had commissioned, from a few good friends of hers. Ashley frowned. Of course she was packed, it was an outrage to her for anyone to think other wise, "What about your wand?" Cassandra asked her tone turning as innocent as it could get.

"You know that isn't packed" Ash frowned again. What had Cassandra done know. Cassandra was definitely known for her love of pranks. Which made her a hit with a certain group. She sighed and pulled it out, "Accio Cassandra's wand" she cried, but of course the spell did not work, Ash looked at her wand in surprised then it clicked to what Cassandra had done. "Cassandra!" she exclaimed, loudly shocking poor Amber, whom had been trying to get some quiet revision in before going back to school. "What have you done with my wand?" she screeched chucking the fake away, Cassandra backed up and laughed. "Now dear cousin, don't over react, I know it must be a shock finding out you became a squib over night, don't blame it on me or the wand" she carried on her prank even though Ashley was approaching her with an angry look in her eyes. When Ashley was 2 feet away from Cassandra, Cassy finally reacted "Oh Sugar" she muttered and ran, she chucked her cousins wand at her and ran behind Samuel, whom had just entered the room. "Sir, your daughter is a manic" she muttered, still hiding. Samuel was not sure what to make of this, so just walked off.

A few moments later, the rather dysfunctional family was off to Kings Cross. When they arrived, Cassy, Amber and Ashley went to find a carriage so that they wouldn't have to rush when the train left. Sitting in the carriage, Cassandra sat by the window on her own and Ashley and Amber sat opposite her. "Excited for this year?" a velvet like voice intoned, Cassandra looked around sharply and a grin appeared on her face, standing there was one of her gryffindor friends, Sirius Black, behind him was James, Remus and Peter. Cassy didn't really like Peter, but Remus and James where alright. Ashley frowned and pushed her way from the compartment, annoyed at the amount of Gryffindors. Cassandra rolled her eyes then answered her friends question "Of course, it's going to be one of the best yet" she said with a small smirk. Sirius walked in confidently and sat next to her. Like right next to her, so that his side was against her.

"Now Sirius what is it?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact that her very handsome friend was sitting against her, she could feel the heat of his skin through her shirt. "I missed you over the holidays, you didn't come visit enough" he said putting on a mock pout, Cassandra's breath caught in her throat, and she quickly corrected herself, by laughing at him. "Aww did you miss me, I generally have that effect on people" she covered again, mentally smacking herself, for allowing someone to gain such a reaction from her. Cassandra had been friends with the marauders since her third year, and had had a rather bad crush on the said Sirius Black, since her first year. She continually acted strangely around him and kept having to make up lies and such to get out of the embarrassing alternative. Amber obviously knew about her adopted sisters crush, she thought it was hilarious, that one Sirius Black could effect her sister in such a way that she hadn't seen with anyone else. Amber looked up from her book and sniggered quietly, before scooting closer to the window so that the other 3 boys could sit down, James sat next to Sirius, and smacked him on the arm in the process, while Remus and Peter sat by Amber. Amber looked at the people in the compartment, then at her book "I'm going to find some Rebecca" she said and swiftly left. Leaving Cassandra alone with 4 boys. Great. Alone with 3 guys plus the guy she really liked. Who was at that moment sitting right beside her. When a hand fell on her knee, she jumped out of her skin. "What the" she exclaimed, and was relieved to find it was only Remus who looked rather concerned at her sudden worried look. "Whats got you worried, Andy?" he asked, Cassandra sighed, they loved to call her Andy, well except from Sirius, whom only called her that if he wanted to annoy her. They figured it settled better with them all being boys, and Andy was generally a boy's nickname. She saw from the corner of her eye Sirius glaring, for some reason at Remus, whom still had his hand resting gently on her knee. Remus had no romantic feelings towards Cassandra, she was simply a really good friend. Cassandra brushed Remus's hand off her knee, but was comforted by it at the same time as being annoyed. She laughed again rather nervously "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all" she said then at all the boy's looked at her with a totally disbelieving look. Cassandra stuttered for a moment then, quickly lied, she was not about to say she was worried about Sirius finding out she had a crush on her. "Its Kibum. He's been really strict with me lately" she said lamely, but they seemed to believe her, all except for Sirius, whom still looked at her with disbelief. She leant her head on the window and listened to James talk animatedly about his summer.

Ashley stalked down the train till she came across Blake, Eli and Xavier, whom were sitting with Regulas Black, brother to the player Sirius Black, whom Ashley did not approve of her adopted cousins crush on the player. She sighed, she generally wanted to tell Regulas about Cassandra's crush on his brother, but her stupid cousin Amber had made her swear not to. Ashely was sure that Regulas would tell Sirius, which only made her want to speak up more. Ash smirked at her friends, they were all boys much like Cassandra's friends were. Ashley twirled her wand lazily in her hand, "What's up, Ash" Blake asked. Blake had dark tanned skin and dark hair with blue eyes, which made him pretty desirable, but thankfully Ash was pretty much impervious to his good looks. "Ahh not much stuck with my silly cousins most the holiday" she said, making out she didn't really like or enjoy spending time with her cousins when she did. Eli looked up and laughed, he was a very typical slytherin he despised Ash's cousins because they were half bloods, not pure bloods. His platinum blond hair shone in the compartment light. His dark green eyes always looked hooded and sly. Ashley smirked at him, around her friends she really did become a smirking drone. Xavier was a rather more willing slytherin whom didn't mind other houses. Ashley turned to X, and started chatting away to him about the summer and the rise of Voldemort and such. Ashley didn't support Voldemort per-say, she just liked to support the winning side and at this time it seemed Voldemort would win. Soon Ash was bored, and pulled out a box of pocky, she chomped her way through the whole box in a matter of minutes. After that Ash felt strangely sleepy, and fell to sleep, in her sleep she managed to maneuver herself next to Regulas and even rested her head on his lap. Regulas, gently ran his hands through her hair. If he was honest with himself he had held a crush on Ashley since he met her, and she always seemed so unattainable. Regulas sighed and carried on running his fingers through her long dark hair, whilst looking out the window, he savored the small touches he was able to get.

Amber finally found her friend, and sat in the compartment with her, "Hey" she greeted her friend, then opened her book again, and started reading. When she was really into her book, a boy opened the door and asked to sit in the compartment. "Hi, my name is Kiseop, mind if I sit?" he asked, in a rather Asian accent which was placed by his facial features, Amber smiled, and nodded. "Sure, I'm Amber Lee" she said with a genuinely kind smile, she wondered if he was new because he didn't look familiar, "Are you new, like a transfer?" she asked confused. Surely if he was a student already she was sure she would have recognized him, because even if he wasn't in the same house as her, she probably would have seen him around. He laughed, "Is it that obvious?" he asked in a joking tone. He was obviously a kind and gentle, person, and easy to talk too. He sat down opposite Amber, he looked at her with a look of interest in his eyes. "Your Asian?" he asked as if he hadn't thought he would meet another person whom had even the slightest Asian bloodline. Amber laughed and copied his line "Is it that obvious?" with a pleasant smile, she then added. "I'm only half Asian, by father is Kibum Lee, and my mother is Victoria Luxsworth" she said, smiling, her mother was from a prominent pureblood line and her father was from an half-blood Asian line. Kiseop smiled and nodded, he was fully Asian and a pureblood. "Kibum Lee?" he asked. "Do you know anyone by the name of Hanuel Ahn?" he asked, Kiseop knew of Kibum Lee, his father was a business partner of his. "I've heard of him, yes" Amber answered, a little confused.

"Hanuel Ahn is my dad" he told her with a small smirk. Amber's mouth formed an 'O' shape, in realization.

1976. September. Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express had arrived in the station and the students eagerly rushed from the train to the carriages. While the first years gathered excitedly around the boats. Cassandra remembered her first year, she had been so awed by the castle. On the way to the carriages, Ash, Amber and Cassandra found each other again. "So Cassandra" Ashley spoke in a smooth and dangerous tone. "How was the man-whore, Sirius Black? I hear he had 3 girls in one week" she spoke with an arrogant smirk, and wanted to laugh evilly at her adopted cousins crushed look. She looked so pathetically heartbroken. Which was possibly a bad word to use. "I bet he has genital herpes, from all the sleeping around he does" she carried on, her tone becoming rather evil sounding, she truly enjoyed teasing and annoying the girl who wasn't truly related to her. Amber frowned at her cousin, and was about to speak, but Cassandra beat her too it, by punching the said girl. Hard. On her jaw. Satisfied with Ashley's reaction which was an almost muffled sound of pain. She stormed off, walking into the carriage. Amber followed her shaking her head. She didn't really understand why Ashley and Cassandra didn't really get on very well. They always - always - bickered. Ashley reluctantly followed her cousins, rubbing her jaw. Her adopted cousin did have a good right hook. She had to give her that. Although she was so angry - all she had done was tell the truth. What was so bad about that. The three girls sat in an awkward silence. Family life was definitely never all sunshine and roses.

AN: I know there is probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, please bear-with me.


	2. Potions, Blood and Plans

Luckily for Amber, Kiseop climbed in the carriage at the last moment, she smiled gratefully at him and began to chat away. Apparently he had already been sorted, so that he wouldn't be singled out. Turned out he was going to be a Ravenclaw like her, which was a relief to her. She had quickly began to crush on the good looking Asian boy. Which kind of scared her, she had never been out or even really crushed on a boy before. She sighed and continued her conversation unwilling to join in with the arguing that Ashley and Cassandra had proceeded to start. Amber, quickly pulls out a book she was interested in, and when she realizes, that Kiseop has read it too, they chat eagerly over its plot line and such - and try to block out the arguing going on in the carriage. Maybe it was a bad idea, to have both of them in the carriage. They seemed unable to anything but bicker - when they were at school this is, at home bickering was limited and the general atmosphere was lighter. There was no one around to keep drilling in that associating with anyone but pure-bloods, was a bad thing so Ashley became a little more willing but obviously not much more.

"But he's such a P.L.A.Y.E.R" Ashley suddenly shouted. Cassandra growled.

"He isn't that bad. Your such an emotional retard!" Cassandra argued back. Finding that Ashley had better retorts, than her but she kept at it none the less.

Ashley, pursed her lips. "Well... you know what they definition of Player is? Right" she stopped for a moment, but not long enough for Cassandra to get a second word in. "Meaning he shags a lot, and with a lot of different people. Thing goes in thing goes out" she almost shouts, she started to do small gestures, involving sexual intercourse. Cassandra ignored this. As best she could. But Ashley's comments were getting to her. It had never really bothered her before. Maybe it was because she had tried not to think about his... habits. She couldn't complain that he went out with other girls. He wasn't hers. But she wanted him to be.

"At least, I know when I have a crush on someone" she retorted. Sometimes Ashley could be so... dumb. Especially when it came to the... she dare not say it, but love side of things.

Ashley looked confused. "Wha-" then stopped and shook her head as if freeing herself from confusion. "Of course I know when I have a crush of someone" she stated. "I just don't have a crush on any boy, right now" she continued to state, as if it were so obvious.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "What ever. You _so_ have a crush on Regulas. So don't blame me for having a crush on a Black, when you do too" she said smugly. Ashley's expression turned dark.

"At least the person I like isn't a blood traitor" she shouted back then added hurriedly "Not that I like him, anyway" trying to keep her tone the same, trying to cover her little error. Cassandra laughed, half in disbelief, half in amusement.

"Oh my god. This is great" she said laughing at Ashley, whom was now glaring furiously at her cousin for laughing. "You know you like him, you just won't admit it. This is so much better than I first thought" she said, her laughter slowing down till it died away completely. Cassandra sighed and turned away, before Ashley could respond. Which left a disgruntled Ashley and a rather hurt but angry Cassandra. While Amber kept chatting away quietly to Kiseop. Kiseop was mildly amused by Cassandra and Ashley's argument, though he had no idea who they were talking about - since he was new and knew nothing about the Black Brothers, except that one Sirius Black was apparently a player. He ignored the two's ramblings, seeing as neither Black was in Ravenclaw. He couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by Cassandra and Ashley, they both seemed like people you did not want on your bad side, for totally different reasons.

When the carriage came to a stop, Ashley rushed out, wanting space between her and Cassandra. Although they were sort of friends, they generally avoided each other at school. They usually bickered 24/7 but they could have good moments. Amber walked out after Ashley with her new friend Kiseop after her, then Cassandra, whom yelped in shock, when hands sneaked out to block her vision, and stop her from moving. She had a hunch that it was Sirius Black, but she couldn't be sure, and didn't want to feel embarrassed if it was, so she pried the hands from her eyes, and turned quickly - too quickly - one foot hit the other and she slipped over and would have hit the cold floor, had two toned and rather muscular arms shot out and caught her, before her body impacted harshly with the floor. She looked up too see, that it was Sirius whom had caught her and figured that she had indeed had been right, it had been Sirius who had blocked her vision as a joke. Peter, Remus and James stood near by, laughing at Cassandra's clumsiness. "Are you alright, I didn't mean to scare you, it was just a joke" he asked his voice full of concern which sounded strange coming from Sirius Black. Whom never cared about his actions -or their consequences.

Cassandra blinked for a few moments. "What" she stated completely surprised - and confused - at his concern. Why was he concerned about scaring her. "I mean I'm fine. I was just surprised that's all" she said quickly, covering her mistake. He smiled happy that he had not done anything wrong. What was wrong with him! He never felt concern for anyone! Maybe he liked her, a lot more than he liked the other girls. They had meant nothing to him, maybe it was because she was a good friend of his, and he wanted to make sure she was okay. But why did he feel this sudden protectiveness and almost... obsessiveness over Cassandra, that made him glare at his best friend - his best friend simply because he was comforting Cas when she looked upset? In fact why was she upset? He did not believe that Kibum was the problem, well it could have been some of the problem, but not the major problem. She had become so tense after he had sat by her. Was he the problem? Surely not. He was her friend and he had done nothing to upset her - except from the prior incident - so it couldn't be him. He reassured himself, trying not to dwell on an unwelcome thought.

Cassandra smiled and stood, stepping away for a moment so that she was not so close and disorientated. Being close to Sirius made her feel strange, and weirdly giggly as if she would giggle at anything he said, be it funny or not. It made her feel like her stomach was do gymnastics. She sighed and smiled at him, "Sorry, got to go" she said and ran off, to find Ash and Amber, but they had already sat on their house tables in the hall, so it meant she would have to sit with Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. After that very embarrassing scene. After she had run off. Away from them. Great.

She sat on the Gryffindor table bench, making sure was sat near other people. When a presence sat beside her, she realized from the deep musky scent that it was Sirius, but she refused to look up from her plate, her cheeks warmed and she tried to stop herself from blushing, when that failed she let her hair fall in front of her face, so that no one could see her face, for once she was silent through out the whole sorting, something she never was, she always made little amusing comments about the new students to her friends, but today she did not. When the sorting was over, Gryffindor had gained 12 new students, Hufflepuff had 11 new students, Slytherin had gained 7 students, and Ravenclaw had gained 12. The feast was over quickly and the students were excited for the new year.

Cassandra sighed and walked from the feast and up to the Gryffindor common room. "Leo Ignis" she said to the fat lady, and walking into the common room. Sirius walked after her, usually she was very chatty at meal times, but today, she had ignored them all, choosing to sit in silence. Now that was weird. Cassandra, made her way to her dorm room, very glad that Sirius couldn't follow her up the stairs. The marauder's choose to stay down stairs for a while, and just chat. Sirius sat mostly in silence, talking occasionly but his mind was going over the day, and what had happened.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Amber was sat with Kiseop. They were chatting away about the ancient runes course and what it entailed. She was having a great time, with her new friend. She watched his black hair shine in the light, like an onyx stone rather than black hair. She smiled as his dark brown eyes lit up when he talked about a topic he was seriously interested in. She ran her hands through her hair. Then looked at her watch, since it wasn't an electrical device, normal watches worked in Hogwarts, "Christ" she exclaimed. "It's gone 10 o'clock" she blinked, and looked at him, "Maybe we should head off to bed, since we have class in the morning" the ever studious Amber exclaimed. Kiseop laughed, but stood to take her hand to help her up, he pulled her from the chair easily. "Good night Amber" he said softly, then gingerly stepped forward and kissed her cheek, before rushing up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Amber put her hand gently on her cheek, and beamed. When she went to her dormitory she was practically glowing.

Ashley entered the Slytherin common room, and sighed, she was tired and when she was tired she did not act rationally - not that she ever acted rationally but hey. When a rather annoying Slytherin pureblood (obviously) came and started flirting with her, she did not act rationally. She stood, beckoned for him to stand, as if she were flirting back, then when he stood, she swiftly kicked him hard in the balls. "Serves you right" she muttered and walked to the girls dormitory, and ignored Regulas calling her, shouting for her to come back down. She was rather angry, and she hadn't eaten a box of pocky since the train. Pulling the box of pocky out, she pulled her pajamas's on and went to bed, eating her lovely pocky. A contented smile formed on her lips as she fell asleep holding the pocky box.

In the morning, most students groggily awoke, most of them dreading the first day of school although most of the Ravenclaws were extremely excited for their first lesson, and couldn't get ready fast enough, they walked down from their respective dorms - dressed in their school uniform - to breakfast. Cassandra pulled her hair into a messy bun, and smoothed her full fringe slightly. She sat down eager for some breakfast at the Gryffindor table, before she could start - Sirius Black sat next to her. "Are you alright, Cassy?" he asked, wondering why she had ignored everyone. She of course realized why he had asked her if she was okay "I'm fine" she exclaimed, "I just didn't feel like talking - I assume that's why your asking me if I'm fine - right? - because I didn't talk last night" she said, a little too quickly, which made Sirius narrow his eyes slightly. "Don't lie to me Cassy, I thought you were my friend" he said, sounding rather sad that she would lie to him. Cassandra blinked. "I'm not lying" she said in a determined voice. She needed him to believe her. Even if she didn't believe herself.

Cassandra looked around to the Ravenclaw table, to see Kiseop and Amber talking excitedly about the day ahead. "Bloody morning people" she muttered, holding a mug of coffee to her lips. She did not like the stuff. In fact she hated it, but it was good for waking her up. She took a sip and winced at the sharp taste of coffee in her taste buds. Picking up a croissant, she bit eagerly. Wanting the dreaded taste from her mouth. After each sip of coffee, she eat more croissant, making sure she could not taste it once she had finished. With the coffee going through her system she felt awake. More than she had before. Sirius watched in amusement. Why she continued to drink the muggle drink even though she did not like it was beyond him. Seeing Sirius's bemused expression, she rolled her eyes. "I drink it because I wouldn't wake up properly if I didn't." she stated outloud. Sirius laughed, and left it at that. Cassandra placed her elbow on the table, and rested her forehead in her hand, groaning when she realized that they had Professor Slughorn for Potion's, with the slytherins. "Potion's first" she moaned, not wanting to leave the grand hall, for the dungeons. Sirius laughed. "It won't be so bad, I mean you have me, and the rest of the marauders to keep you amused" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh my knight in shining armor" she said rolling her eyes. Sirius put a mock proud expression on. Sirius stood, and held out his hand, to help her up, in a gentleman-like fashion, although Sirius was anything but a gentleman. Cassandra accepted his hand and pulled herself from the table. "Why thank you kind sir" she said with a mock curtsy. Sirius bowed carrying on their act, and then laughed, hearing Sirius laugh prompted Cassandra to laugh. Many of the students looked around that the sudden rather insane laughter coming from both Sirius and Cassy, when they finished laughing they were both clutching their sides. As they were walking to potions a thought occurred in Cassandra's head. She whispered in Sirius's ear, her plan and smiled mischievously then ran ahead to potions.

"What was that?" James asked his best friend. "Nothing" Sirius replied, "Tell you later" he muttered. Planning out his actions in his mind. He was more than happy to help Cassandra.

When he turned the corner to walk into the potion's classroom. He was stopped, by none over than Gertrude 'Trudy' Nicholson. A girl whom seemed to adore Sirius and Sirius had never told her not to, or told her to back off, for she was far too easy. He had adored his fans, but seeing Cassandra in the class room, he pushed passed her, something he would never normally do, he blinked rather surprised at his actions but carried on, and then went to his desk, and started chatting away to Cassandra. Gertrude looked surprised, Sirius never ignored her - never, then looked over to see Sirius talking with Cassandra. At the sight of them talking, she gained an evil expression on her face. How dare he push her away - to go and talk to poor little Miss Blakewood, who needed everyone to love her. Oh he had no idea what he had just done. Gertrude stormed into the class, and kept glaring at Cassandra.

"Sirius" she whispered. She was partnered with Gertrude - unfortunately, but luckily for her Sirius was sitting on the next desk. She slid a piece of paper to him "Why does Gertrude keep glaring at me?" she had written. Sirius shrugged at her and went back to his work. Sirius was currently working on a very mild love potion, which really required great concentration. Gertrude, seeing that Cassandra was currently cutting up a potion ingredient, pretended to slip. Falling into Cassandra, the knife slipped in Cassandra's grip and sliced a deep cut in her right palm, blood spilled quickly from the long cut, and ruined what she was working on, but that didn't really bother her, because one she was in pain and two she **hated** blood, despised it because it was a big weakness for her. She felt queasy at the sight of others blood and fainted at the sight of her own. She screamed - loudly, enough to catch everyone's attention - at the sharp sensation in her palm, at the feeling of the cool metal digging naturally into her skin and ripping the delicate surface it came across.

She looked at her palm then to the growing pool of crimson red blood on the desk that was leaking from her cut hand and promptly fainted - however this time when she fell no-one was quick enough to catch her, she fainted backwards, her body swayed for a moment, and then fell, her head bashing into the desk behind her, which if she was lucky would only leave her with a concussion rather than a fracture. Luckily she was already out cold, so she didn't feel it. Sirius gasped, and pushed his stool back rushing to Cassandra, he picked her up and placed her on his lap, then held her hand up so that the blood could run as freely. The rest of the marauders, whom had watched the scene unfold soon followed. Lily looked around to see James, rushing to, what's her name - _Sandra. No Cassandra_ she thought, and was a little surprised at the maturity he seemed to be showing, but shoved the thought to the back of her mind. He was still the 'arrogant toerag' in her opinion.

Ashley, whom had decided that History of Magic was far to boring for her and had faked needing the loo, to get out of the dreary lesson, happened to be walking past the class room, on her way to the Slytherin Dorm, saw what happened. She started to rush to Cassandra, but then slowed. Although she did deep down love her cousin, it was buried under blood politics, and years of slytherin propaganda. Ashley then started to turn, willing herself to walk away, like she really didn't care, but Sirius had seen her. "Luxsworth" he called, and she halted, then started walking again, she didn't get more than 2 steps before he shouted again. "Oi, Luxsworth - I don't care if Cassandra is only your 'adopted cousin' - or a Gryffindor or a half-blood - she is still your cousin. Help her!" he exclaimed, and Ashley know stopped, and muttered - it was common knowledge that Cassandra was adopted, the Blakewood's had been a rather influential couple before their deaths, and everyone knew the story of the tragic girl orphaned little after her 3rd birthday. Also Cassandra didn't hide it, she said it was so long ago that the Lee's were now her parents - well Victoria was. She didn't feel Kibum liked her, or approved of her choices. So Cassandra would not care that he had just shouted it out in front of the Slytherins and Gryffindors in the room. Most of the Slytherins, knew of the 'crazy' Ashley Luxsworth, and wondered why she even cared. The girl was not her true relative - not only was she a Gryffindor, she was a half-blood. Ashley shouldn't be able to stand the sight of her. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" she asked, not wanting to talk with a gryffindor. Especially one like Sirius Black. "Bandage her hand at least, then I'll take her too the Hospital Wing" he almost commanded. He may not have been the leader of the marauders, but when he spoke in a voice like that, people listened. Ashley nodded, and pulled at Gertrude's very crisp clean white shirt, ripping a strip of fabric off, and started wrapping it around Cassandra's hand. Gertrude squeaked in indignation, annoyed that her top was now ruined, but stayed silent the less involvement she had with this the better. She'd done what she wanted tom but it had also kind of back fired. She would find another way to get Sirius's attention back.

After her hand was all bandaged, and the white fabric was staining red, Sirius picked up the still unconscious Cassandra. He was not going to lie, she wasn't light, but she wasn't so heavy that he couldn't hold her. He walked quickly to the Hospital Wing, he would have ran, but he didn't want to Cassandra to stir, she would probably freak out and want to walk. Which he wasn't having. When he reached the Hospital Wing, he called for Madam Pomfrey, and layed her gently on a bed. He stared at her still form, and let out a small sigh of relief, when Madam Pomfrey said that she was fine, just had a mild concussion and needed to sleep. She even praised Sirius - which was a first - on not running and waking her up. He just smiled, and thanked the nurse, which was just weird. The school nurse should not be praising him. He took Cassandra's hand, which was now healed with only a light pink scar to show it had ever been there, and just held it. He had been so involved in helping Cassy, that he hadn't realized James had followed him. "Tell her mate" was all he said to him, before he went to get the others and also to inform Amber of her cousin's whereabouts. He didn't even have time to register what his friend had said before James had disappeared. He took a bemused expression. "Tell her what?" he called, but it was no use, James was gone. He was not in earshot. When Madam Pomfrey told him off, for shouting he realized everything was back to normal. It had been weird Madam Pomfrey actually praising him. Usually she lectured him.


	3. Idiotic SlipUps

Amber was sitting in her Ancient Runes class, when James Potter burst in, she turned to see what the disturbance was. James, looked very calm and collected. He leant on the door frame, "Sorry Professor Sajak" he told the male professor, "But is it okay if I talk to Amber Lee, for a moment – privately" he said over the random chatter in the class, over the girls whom were giggling about how 'hot he was' and the boys who wanted to be him. Professor Sajak nodded, and then turned to Amber. "You have five minutes Amber" Amber nodded and quickly sprinted from her seat, to the door where James was standing, Kiseop looked around and watched Amber curiously, he wondered what James Potter could want with Amber. He thought to himself – Nothing to be jealous over, its probably some family problem or something – that helped his mind slightly but he couldn't help being jealous. It was James Potter after all. Kiseop shook his head, and made a note to ask Amber what it was about when she got back.

Amber looked expectantly at James. "Uh" he didn't know where to start. Then his calm façade faded slightly and he rambled. "Gertrude – you know who Gertrude is? Real slut? - tripped, into Cassandra whom was cutting who proceeded to cut her hand quite badly, whom proceeded to see the blood – you know she hates blood - and fainted, which we should have been prepared for but no one was, and she fell into a desk and now she's in the hospital wing" he spoke in one whole breath, and found himself panting at the end of his little re-telling. If it hadn't been for the fact that Cassandra was in the hospital wing at that moment she would have been very amused by James, she frowned. "This is Gertrude Nicholson? Your talking about, the annoying Gryffindor in your year, whom Cassandra always moans about?" she asked, when James nodded, a dark expression appeared on her face. "Wait what happened before this... Gertrude isn't normally 'clumsy" she asked, wanting to know what happened from the beginning.

James started telling the whole story, how Sirius had totally ignored Gertrude, and so on. Amber occasionally nodded, and then at the end she spoke quietly. "I think that Gertrude did it on purpose, to get her own back on Sirius" she said, it sounded as though Gertrude had gotten jealous and acted out at Cassandra by making it look like an accident. Then one thing James said hit her. "Wait, Ashley was there?" she asked and James nodded. "Why wasn't she in class?" she asked raising an eyebrow. For a 13 year old she could look quite threatening. James shrugged. "I don't know, ask her that not me." he told her. Amber said goodbye to James, and walked back into her lesson, she retold the story to Kiseop, and then slumped in her chair a little. She couldn't wait until the lesson was over.

As the lesson ended, she packed her things quickly and raced up to the Hospital Wing, wanting to see her cousin. When she arrived she smiled at the sight in front of her. Sirius had fallen asleep in the chair next to her cousin's bed, and had taken her hand in his, she wasn't sure if he had meant to or not, or if he had done it in his sleep, but it was still cute. She talked quietly to Madam Pomfrey for a moment, and was glad to hear that her cousin only had a mild concussion that she was sleeping off. She walked over to her cousin, and gently shook Sirius awake. "Come on Sirius, go to the kitchens and get some food, she's only sleeping" she said, ushering him out, he protested mildly but his hunger won out. She sighed and sat in the chair recently vacated by Sirius, "What are we going to do with you, Cassandra" she muttered. Her adopted sister was generally in the hospital wing a lot, after falling down. She kissed Cassy's head, a comforting gesture, "Get soon well, and tell him Cassy" she whispered to her cousin, even though she was sure the girl couldn't hear her.

Ashley walked to the common room, and sat in the large armchair, putting her hands in her head she groaned. She was not stupid, she could see that Gertrude had wanted to get away as soon as possible so that she was out of the picture, but Ashley could not allow that. The stupid Gryffindor would get her comeuppance. Ashley was sure of it. Ashley thought long and hard about it, but came up with very little. She then realised that she was supposed to be in Potions now. Potions being the only class she enjoyed – she ran, to get to the class, which was luckily not far. When she arrived, she perched herself on a seat next to Regulas, he looked at her questioningly and Ash just rolled her eyes. She was not about to tell him anything, she'd make up some intricate lie through out the lesson.

When Cassandra awoke, three things went through her mind. Firstly, she noticed the pounding pain in her head, it felt as though herd of rhino's had stampeded through her brain. She groaned lightly, her eyes fluttering open. The second thing was that her hand barely even stung, which was a relief to the pulsing pain that had been there. She picked up, her hand with a slow movement, and started to clench it into a fist, again and again. She stared at the light pink scar, with discontent, the scarred skin felt tight and stiff to move, but other than that it was fine. Thirdly, she realised she was in the hospital wing and had stayed overnight. She pulled herself, up, and swung her legs around, so her feet rested gently on the floor. She stood quickly and fell back down, having gotten up to quickly and had a dizzy feeling sweep through her. Throwing her balance off, and leaving her feeling a little weak. She shook her head, and ran her newly healed hand through her hair. She frowned when she felt just how greasy it was becoming. She would need to wash it. She didn't want to become like Severus Snape now did she. She rubbed her head wondering how she would get through the day with a headache like that.

Sirius came back from the Great Hall, to see if Cassandra had woken up yet. James' words plagued his mind as he walked quickly up the stairs. What did his friend mean. Tell her? Tell her what? Cassandra knew everything. Didn't she? He shook his head, and pushed the door open with his shoulder. He looked up to where Cassandra was sitting up, and blinked. Then it suddenly dawned on him. Cassandra was awake. Cassandra quickly stopped rubbing her head, not wanting anyone to know her head hurt her. "Cassy" he exclaimed happily, she winced at the his loudness, but he was too happy to catch it. "Your up" he stated and Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Obviously, now shh" she whisper-shouted. She was trying to get out of bed and away from the horrid hospital wing without alerting Madam Pomfrey. Sirius didn't really get this, but was quiet none the less.

"I need to get out of here" she whisper-shouted again, and Sirius bit back a laugh at her desperate expression. If he laughed and alerted the nurse, Cassandra would personally kill Sirius, he was sure of it. He nodded, and watched as she stood, he looked around for Madam Pomfrey, seeing they had a gap in which they could make a run for it they did. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, when they got there they collapsed, onto the sofa's. Luckily they had a few minutes before they had to go to class. Cassandra sat eagerly, the running had not helped her headache and had in fact made her feel worse, she took a deep breath and faked a grin. "I have to get changed" she said after a few minutes of panting, and ran up the stairs. She grabbed her bag, and pleaded to god in her head, that she had packed paracetamol. She rummaged through the handbag she'd brought with her, and almost danced in joy when she found the pain killers, she popper two out of the plastic case, and quickly swallowed them, wishing she didn't have to swallow them dry, but she didn't have a drink with her, so it would have to do.

She sighed in relief when her headache dulled slightly, it would have to do. She pulled on a new shirt and skirt, then knotted her red and gold tie, and pulled on the Gryffindor jumper. On her feet, she pulled on dainty black ballet shoes, and then ran back down to the common room. Feeling slightly better to have had a paracetamol and new clothes. "Shall we go" she asked and they walked to class together chatting randomly, it was rather awkward because each was thinking over what a friend had told them. Cassandra thought back to when she was asleep/unconscious, she was sure she heard Amber's voice saying "Tell him". She sighed, as if it was that easy. Sirius was still pondering James' words, what was there to tell? Surely it was something. Something James could see, before he himself could see. He sighed. Why wasn't he smart enough to recognise what James meant? Or did he know, but just didn't realise it? He shook his head, that was too confusing.

After the first day had finished, everyone went back to their Common Rooms. Sirius, and James looked at each other, and then grinned manically. Sirius put his hand into his pocket and fiddled with the potion vial in his pocket, that he had managed to slip, he would get Cassandra's plan going. With James help. Cassandra looked up from her seat in the common room at the two, and ran her hand through her hair, pulling her dark ginger hair back, along with her fringe, making it stand on end for a moment, before it fell back into place. Her head still pounded, it had done all day, and that was with taking paracetamol regularly, she gripped at her hair as if that would help to soften the headache, she supposed a bad headache was to be expected after falling like she had. But it didn't mean she had to like it. She looked at Sirius and James, whom were grinning mischievously. Had Sirius got James to help? She wondered. She was going to have to talk to Ashley soon, without Ashley her plan wouldn't work.

Cassandra managed a true smile for the first time that day, she'd spent the whole day faking smiles and acting normal, when she truly just wanted to lie down and sleep. Even though she'd slept the whole night through already. All of her friends seemed too happy that she was fine to notice, her faked smile never reached her eyes. She sighed and kicked her legs out in front of her, crossing on ankle over the other, she relaxed back into the comfortable armchair. She allowed her mind to wander for a while, just sitting in her own thoughts, daydreaming. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't recognise, Remus was trying to get her attention. "Cassandra" he said, waving his hand near her face, she looked up "What?" she asked, shaking her head a little. Remus laughed. "Daydreaming again, Andy" he teased, his voice light hearted and not unkind. Cassandra smiled faintly, "A little" Cassandra admitted, and Remus grinned, Cassy almost wished they saw her faked smiles and knew of how her head still pounded, so they would just let her rest, but that would mean admitting she wasn't 'A-Ok' and they would probably force her to go see Madam Pomfrey, so she would rough it.

"Anyway – I was asking if you wanted to help us with the party" he said, pointing to James, Sirius and Peter. Cassandra blanched for a second. She loved parties but they meant loud music and alcohol, she quickly masked her expression with an excited one, if they thought she didn't want a party, they would know something was up. "Of course I want to help" she said, forcing a grin onto her face. "Andy..." Remus started, he caught her look of worry, and his own concern was magnified when she covered it and accepted. There was something, she didn't want him to know. He pulled her up, and took her aside, "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing that she would be more likely to tell him if they were alone. Cassandra looked at him for a moment, in truth she was surprised that he had dragged her up.

"Its" she started but Remus cut across, "Do not say its nothing" He almost growled. Cassandra sighed "It's just a headache, it will go eventually" she said softly, Remus raised an eyebrow, at her description. "Fine, I had the headache all day and I feel like my head is being repeatedly stomped on" she exclaimed, forcefully but quietly. Remus shook his head "You should have said" he muttered, then pulled out a pain killing potion, which was much better than the muggle pain killers. She tipped it back thankfully, and was extremely relieved when the pain in her head dulled till it was barely there. "Thank you Remus" she said then hugged him in a friendly way. She often felt bad that he was ill once a month, and that no one could help. She had yet to work out why he disappeared one day a month. Cassandra let go of Remus and watched him walk back to Sirius and James. Sirius had a dark expression on his face, that looked almost like he was jealous.

Cassandra almost laughed, he couldn't be jealous. James, however seeing Sirius's jealous expression, started laughing heavily, he leant over and held his ribs because he was laughing so hard. Sirius was jealous, of a friend whom Cassandra only thought of as a friend and vice versa for Remus didn't fancy Cassandra, he saw her as a friend. He even called her Andy like James and Peter did. Where as Sirius didn't. James rolled his eyes at his friend, and Remus looked at him questioningly but said nothing. He, like James had seen all the tell tale signs that Sirius liked Cassandra, but he unlike James, had observed Cassandra too, and figured that she must like him as well. "She said yes she would help with the party" Remus told them, not telling what their little chat had been about, seeing as he had helped Cassandra, he saw no reason to say anything, when Cassy didn't want to say anything. James brightened visibly, "Great" he grinned and walked to talk to Cassy about the party plans.

Sirius looked at Remus, and frowned, Remus laughed. "You were seriously jealous of me" he muttered, under his chuckles. Having Remus laugh at him and confirm that he had indeed been jealous of his best friend only made him frown harder. "Fine. Yes. I was jealous" he muttered back at Remus. Moony shook his head, "You idiot" he chided Sirius, "Just tell her already" he said in an impatient tone. Sirius looked confused, "Tell her what?" he asked what was it with people and asking him to tell Cassandra something. "You haven't worked it out already?" he asked disbelieving. "Oh my days..." he exclaimed, and then shouted at him. "Its so obvious you like Cassandra" he didn't mean to shout, but he was so exasperated by Sirius and Cassandra that he couldn't help it. Everyone stopped, and Cassandra looked up, and gasped. Remus covered his mouth "Oops" he murmured, then stepped away. Sirius went over what Remus had shouted at him, and came to the conclusion that yes. He did like Cassandra as more than a friend. Everyone one was watching Sirius, and Cassandra and Cassy couldn't take it, so she ran from the common room completely embarrassed. Sirius frowned. "I guess she doesn't like me that way" he said quietly, his tone sounding quite hurt. Remus rolled his eyes. "For a guy who is supposed to be 'good with the ladies' you are terribly inexperienced. Of course she likes you, she is probably just embarrassed that I shouted it out like that" he explained, and Sirius didn't wait, he took after her, luckily he had the Marauder's Map, and was able to find her quite quickly. She was still on the seventh floor, she had stopped by the entrance to the Room Of Requirement, but she obviously didn't know it was there because her name didn't disappear.

"Hey Cassandra" he said, softly when he saw her. She looked up, and blinked at him for a few minutes, then smiled at him. She was sat on the ground with her back to the wall, "Sorry I ran" she apologized, her voice low and terribly gentle. Sirius sat beside her and smiled as he waved the comment off, as if it were nothing. "No worries" he said in a good natured fashion. "Cassandra, I like you" he said, wanting to say it himself, "Not just as a friend, in fact I like you so much more than a friend. I've been jealous and protective of you over the slightest thing and I didn't know why, but know I do, and I hope that you like me too" he said thoughtfully. Cassandra smiled brightly, she had wanted to hear that for so long. "I like you Sirius, I really do" she murmured happily, Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Cassy leant her head onto his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, just sitting there, until, Sirius looked down at her then with his other arm, used his head to tilt her face towards his, and leant down until their lips were almost touching. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked quietly, Cassy nodded, and he closed the gap, gently kissing her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled. When they finished kissing, he grinned at her. Stood up, and held his hand out to help her up. "So about this party?" he started, drawing his words out a little. "Hmm?" She asked, then he continued, "Do you think you would want to go with me?" he asked, confidently. Although he was no where near confident on the inside. Cassandra looked up at him, being quite a bit shorter than he was and grinned brightly, "of course I want to go with you, you idiot" she said with a small laugh. "I think we should go and show everyone that we're okay now" she said with a cheeky grin. Sirius just laughed. Cassandra frowned in thought, "Is this party going to be just Gryffindor? Or the other houses too?" she asked, if it were the other houses as well, she would make sure that Ashley came, she didn't care if her adopted cousin had to bring a long a few Slytherins, if it meant she was there. Ash needed to be near Peter for her plan to work. "And about my plan?" she started, and the two whispered the whole way back. Walking into the common room, everyone around them was silent, so Cassandra decided to grab Sirius, and kiss him, thoroughly in front of everyone. She smirked when everyone started congratulating them and even laughed at Gertrude and her followers disappointed expressions. Tough luck for them, because Sirius was officially 'off the market'. Cassandra walked over to Remus and gave him another hug, then slapped his arm for embarrassing her like that. Remus simply replied "Your embarrassed when I say that Sirius likes you, yet you can make out with him like that in front of everyone and you aren't embarrassed" raising an eyebrow, and Cassy's cheeks went a pale pink but she laughed none the less.


	4. Readying for a Party

Whilst all of this was going on, Ashley was sat in the great hall, pondering – while eating a pocky of course – she was not a gullible as some people thought. She knew exactly what happened... and that Gertrude would regret messing with Ashley's family. Although Cassandra wasn't technically her family. Seeing Amber, Ash smirked and walked slowly over to her cousin, trying not to make a noise, but it didn't matter Amber was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard Ashley entering. Ashley pushed her hands roughly onto Amber's shoulders, making her yelp and jump in shock. Ashley let out a rather amused laugh, then sat beside her. Amber placed a hand over her heart, and felt her heartbeat pacing madly. She took deep breaths, then glared at Ashley. "What'd you do that for?" she asked frowning at her annoying _pureblood_ cousin.

"Just wanted your attention" Ashley replied with a shrug. "So what were you thinking about?" she asked, wondering what had got her cousin so deep in thought. Amber's mouth formed an 'O' shape, but said nothing. She sighed and tapped her fingers gently against the table. Then whispered to Ash. "Revenge.." she looked at her cousin, and was surprised to see a friendly grin on her face. That was a first. Ash never smiled at her properly in school.

"I think Gertrude needs a little visit don't you?" she asked her mouth sliding easily from the grin to a mischievous smirk. Amber smirked along with Ashley, and they sat together, planning. When they were finished, Ashley stood, and moved swiftly away her friendliness fell away as easily as it had fallen into place. She was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherins were known for just not caring. If Ashley had to place herself in a group, she would call herself a Sociopath. Making her way back to the common room, she sat in one of the comfy armchairs wanting a moment of peace. After a few minutes she looked up to see, that Severus had situated himself in the corner of the room, but what was weirdest was that he was... watching her. Ashley didn't know if the shiver that ran down her spine was from delight or disgust.

She took a deep intact of breath. No it was from disgust, it had to be. She couldn't have any feelings for the greasy haired large nose Slytherin boy. She had feelings for no-one! She, Ashley, did not care. Not for anyone. She stood and walked away, climbing the stairs to the girls dormitory she could feel eyes burning into her back as she did. She pushed the door to the 5th year girls dormitory and walked quickly to her bed, she pulled the curtains around and lied down, finally getting the piece and quiet she wanted. She soon fell asleep, missing most of her lessons that day, but as usual she truly did not care. It was a miracle Ash passed her classes. "Ashley.." Zoe Travis called, after finding her friend asleep. "Wake up!" she shouted, then picked up her wand "_Aguamenti" _she cast, and smirked when Ashley jumped up after cold water hit her in the face, shocking her out of her blissful slumber.

Ashley growled. "Don't ever do that again!" Ashley stated in a extremely annoyed tone. She ran a hand through her wet hair, and frowned. Great, she bet her hair would go frizzy. "What do you want Zoe?" Ashley asked her second best friend. Zoe was in the year above, but a great friend, she and Waverly (who happened to be Ash's best friend) were cousins, Zoe's dad was Waverly's dads brother. Zoe and Wav were great allies for Ashley to have, they both had the ability to speak parseltongue. An ability Ashley wished she possessed.

"I want to know what you are planning to do to that Gryffindor. I want in" Zoe said simply, she then added "Waverly wants in too, by the way" Zoe raised an eyebrow and waited for Ashley's reply. Ash looked at her friend a little confused.

"You want to help?" she verified.

"Yes. Anything to get that stupid Gryffindor" Zoe smirked. So Zoe didn't want revenge for Cassandra. Not that Ashley did! But she wanted to help... This could go very well. Ashley happened to know their 'mark' was very afraid of snakes.

Kiseop was sat on the window sill of the Ravenclaw common room, watching the rain from the window, how he hated days like this. He closed his eyes and tried to drone out the sound of the rain. "Kiseop" someone called and awoke him from his thoughts. "Kiseop" the call came again slightly more annoyed this time, and Kiseop looked up, to see Amber calling him, "Oh" he started "Hi Amber" he said eventually, she looked at him in a very concerned fashion, and manoeuvred her way so that she was by his side. Kiseop slid down from the window sill to stand before her.

"Are you okay?" she asked her tone caring, she looked at his forlorn expression and wanted to cheer him up, but how. Kiseop shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but no words formed. He picked up the letter in his hand.

He had - a while ago - applied for a exchange project, and until beginning Hogwarts had wanted it to be accepted, now he wished it had been rejected. "I-I-I" he started "I have to go away, I applied for an exchange and it was accepted." he said softly. Amber stood back shocked.

"Oh" she started. "Oh - Okay" she muttered in a sad tone. "When do you leave?" she asked trying to sound casual, but her heart was aching inside. She was shocked by his answer.

"A week or two, maybe more they don't know yet but they said they'd get me there as soon as possible" he replied, then paused and realised how close they had become there was barely an inch between them, without thinking he closed the gap and kissed her soundly on the lips. Amber kissed him back for a moment, but pulled away "Your leaving" she exclaimed. She didn't want to get involved with someone who was leaving, it would kill her - not literally but still.

"Yes, but not for a while, please Amber, I like you. I really do" he cried his tone full of hope, he wanted a chance with her. Just one chance.

Amber stood still, her arms limp by her sides "I" she began "Okay" she gave in to her hearts demands, ignoring her head for once, and moved closer to him again. He grinned and lifted his arms to her waist and pulled her into him, so he was hugging her tightly, his hands gripped at the material of her shirt, balling it up into his fist, leaving a little of her mid-rift bare, but Amber could not care less. She smiled into his chest, this must be how Cassie felt about Sirius then. That was why she seemed so happy when she was with Sirius. Amber pulled back slightly, "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, then frowned, that sounded incredibly pathetic to her, but Kiseop just smiled and nodded.

"Yes it does" he smiled and repeated himself "Yes it does". He blocked any thought of his leaving soon, and tried to focus on the positives, he had Amber. That was what he wanted, right? So why did he feel so horrid. Maybe it was because he was leaving? Yea, that was it. Kiseop tapped his fingers on her side. Releasing his grip, he dropped his arms from her side and looked at her awkwardly. "So.." he started.. "I have work to do, and stuff to sort out you know" he spoke a little unevenly, and stalked off to pack his stuff, even if it was a few weeks away he wanted to be ready. Amber gave a resigned sigh as he walked away, and moved to the plush armchair, throwing herself into it, and relaxed in the soft fabric, enjoying the feeling of the velvet type material against her skin. Amber truly didn't realise just how tired she had been, and ended up falling asleep in the soft chair.

Cassandra was laying with her head on Sirius's chest, her smile seemed like it was a permanent feature of her face, at that moment in time. Cassie looked up at her boyfriend, and pulled herself up, so she was in reach of his lips. "What was troubling you earlier.? That you couldn't talk to me about?" he asked her softly after they finished kissing, he still wasn't happy that whatever had been troubling her, she hadn't been able to talk to him about it, she'd had to talk to Remus. He understood that Remus was a very reliable listener, but still it kind of hurt.

"Oh, that" she said a little surprised, she thought the subject was done with. "I just had a little headache that was it.. He just gave me a potion for the pain and that was it. Nothing I swear" she played down her pain, and from the looks of it he wasn't buying it. "Fine it was a pounding headache that I could hardly concentrate with, and I was glad you, James and Peter didn't catch on, I just wanted a normal day" she justified herself, and Sirius went from disbelieving to guilty. Cassie smiled at his expression change.

"I love you Sirius" she murmured, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers, "You do?" he questioned. "Yes I do" Cassie replied. She looked at him unabashed, but internally she felt as if she were shaking all over, he still hadn't replied the sentiment.

"I love you too Cassandra" he returned her previous statement, and her grin doubled, her eyes almost sparkled with joy.

"Good" she smiled at him. "Good" she repeated herself, then rolled over so that she was sitting over him. Cassie's auburn hair tickled his face as she lent over him, till her lips were only inches from his "Hmm, where were we?" she asked, and laughed when Sirius used his strength to roll them over. Sirius gave her a lopsided smirk, and then lent down to kiss her soundly on the mouth, closing the gap between them. Cassie's legs wrapped themselves around his waist, and she pulled herself close to him. She locked her ankles together, so that she didn't let him go. Sirius smiled at this.

Ashley frowned at the book in her hands. Great she had to revise. She was in her 5th year and her OWLS were coming up, so she had to revise. More like her cousin was forcing her to revise. Nice. She could feel eyes watching her, and looked up. "Hello Severus" she intoned in a dull fashion. Severus flinched, obviously he hadn't realised he had been staring. Or that he'd been caught.

"Ashley. H-Hi" he stuttered before catching himself "Hello Ashley" he corrected himself, he was about to say something, when one of his 'death eater' friends interrupted.

"Sev, you coming? We need to go" the friend called, sounding annoyed. "Sure Avery, just give me a minute" he called back, then looked at Ash once more, before standing and walking after his friend.

Ashley smirked and went back to her reading, before she stood quickly and fled the common room. She had seen Regulas enter and she hadn't felt like facing him. She stood for a moment outside the common room, then stalked off. Ashley managed to run into James and Remus, which did not help her mood.

"Hello Luxsworth" James called, "Do you know where Cassandra and Sirius are?" they asked at the same time, then looked at each other. "We need to find them, they are supposed to be planning the damn party" James groaned.

Ashley frowned "What party?" she asked,

"Oh your invited I guess, and I supposed you should bring a few of your Slytherin friends" he said then added in a whisper "if you have to" Remus elbowed him.

"James, Cassie would want her and her friends there" he whispered back to James, giving him a severe look. James just raised an eyebrow back at Remus.

"Fine. I'll go" Ashley eventually agreed, then added "If... it is not in the Gryffindor common room" that was her only clause to her attendance. That it was not in the damned Gryffindor common room. James and Remus exchanged another look, if Ashley had read Alice in Wonderland, like her cousins had, then she would have thought that they resembled two certain characters, Tweedledum and Tweedledee. But she hadn't so didn't make the connection.

"We can live with that" James said with a shrug, then ran off without saying goodbye, Remus followed him calmly, shaking his head in disbelief at his friend, but he had a good natured smile on his face as well.

The day passed quickly, with the students going to their lessons, and everyone was highly excited for one party in the Room of Requirements. James, Remus and Peter had left earlier than everyone else, to get things ready, they had banned Sirius from helping, which did not put Sirius in a good mood. Little Peter was being included but he wasn't. It took Cassandra a while to calm him into a decent mood. Cassie has told James, that no one younger than 5th year was to be invited, even then only a few 5th years had been invited, they probably wouldn't condone the drinking.

Cassandra had been told many a time that she had gained a rather unusual liking for alcohol, from a rather early age. Many people jokingly called Cassie an alcoholic, but Cassie knew she wasn't an alcoholic, she didn't feel the _need _to have a drink. She sighed and shock her head, in doing so, her long wavy hair fell from the loosely tied hair band, to rest down her back, covering her shoulders. Cassie, was sat with the discontent Sirius sulking to her right, that did bring a smirk to her face. How an 16 year old could sulk like a toddler. Cassie was unfortunate enough, that Sirius looked over in that moment and saw her smirk. "What's got you smirking like that?" he asked, and Cassie blanched.

"Nothing dear" she muttered, but Sirius wasn't stupid.

"You were smirking at me weren't you?" he asked her, even though he already knew the answer to the question. Cassandra grinned at him and shook her head, even though her lips now held a mischievous grin. Sirius stood suddenly, "I knew it!" He exclaimed gaining strange looks from surrounding people.

Cassie acted innocent, "knew what dear?" she asked, and looked up at Sirius. She backed up into the chair as much as she could, anticipating his next action. He lent down, and quickly grabbed her sides, and tickled her ruthlessly. Cassie laughed breathlessly, and pleaded at him to stop. She hated being tickled, even if it did make her laugh. Sirius stopped and looked at her with an raised eyebrow. He wanted a sorry. That Cassie was not going to give him, she thrust her arms up and pushed him off, just enough so that she could scramble away. She held her hands up, and spoke "Don't we have a party to get ready for?" she asked, then rushed up the stairs into the Gryffindor girls dorm, to get changed. She took a fleeting glance back to see Sirius making his way to the boys dorm. When she reached the dorm, she opened the door and quickly shut it, taking a deep breath, trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm. She was eventually greeted by Lily.

"Hi Cassandra" Lily said softly, Cassie wasn't particulary friends with Lily, but she thought Lily was a nice enough girl.

"Hey" Cassie smiled at Lily, making Lily seemingly relax.

"Cassie, would you help me get ready for the party... There is someone I want to impress" Lily asked, her tone hopeful. Cassie stopped in her tracks, then blinked. When she got over her shock, she agreed with a big smile.

"Sure I will" she replied, whilst wondering to herself who this mystery man was. She hoped – for James sake – that it was James. She sat down on Lily's bed, and watched as Lily brought out her best dresses. The first one was a dark green, one shouldered dress with ruffles around the sleeve hem, and bust line, it ended just above her knee, and it suited her well, it contrasted nicely with her red hair. The second was a royal purple dress with two sleeves and plunging neck line, it ended near her knees, and flared out slightly. The last was a strapless blue dress, which started off as light blue then graduated into a dark blue, there was a pretty pattern on the bottom. Cassie thought over the dresses then went for the first dress. It suited her most. "You'll look amazing in this" Cassie grinned at her, pointing to the dress.

Lily picked the dress up, and thanked Cassie. Cassie then went to choose her own outfit. She eventually chose a black party dress, that ended halfway to her knee, it had one strap going around her left shoulder, and was covered in a lace like material, that floated out slightly. She pulled her hair up into a pretty bun, with a few pieces of hair left down and curled. She applied very little make up then headed down to the common room. Sirius, having finished getting ready a while before was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a tie that was different to his school tie. "Nice rebel look" Cassandra commented, making him jump, as he had been facing the fireplace, and not the stairs. "Suits you" Cassie grinned at him, and pulled gently on his tie.

Sirius smirked "you look beautiful Cass" he complimented her, making her cheeks tint pink, he placed a hand on her now very warm cheek "The rouge look did always suit you" he muttered, making Cassies blush darken. This caused Sirius to bark a laugh. Not many people had the ability to make Cassie blush. "Shall we go?" he asked, and held his arm out for Cassie to take. Cassie smiled at him, feeling relieved to feel her cheeks return to a normal temperature, and took his arm.

"Lets go" she replied.

On their way to the Room of Requirements, they met Ashley, Ashley had chosen a pair of grey metallic skinny jeans, with an emerald green top. Her jewellery was all green or silver, and she looked the embodiment of a Slytherin. She had brought Xavier, Blake, Eli, Snape and Regulas. "Surrounded by boys I see, Ash, anything I should tell Samuel?" Cassandra called, Ashley simply sneered at Cassandra, and walked away, heading to the party. Making a mocking face at Sirius, they carried on walking, occasionally pushing each other. When the reached the room, they saw the door wedged open. Cassie had to laugh. The marauders didn't want the way to actually open the room being divulged to everyone. How selfish. Well, to be honest Cassie couldn't care less. She adjusted her dress, and pulled the door open.

Ash had entered before Cassie and Sirius, and was surprised to see it was not decorated in red and gold as she had dreaded but a tasteful blue and silver, many students from many different houses were already in the designated dancing space. Ash had warned her cousin, Amber to stay away knowing her cousin did not fare well with parties. Plus Amber had something else to keep her busy now. A smirk appeared on her face at that thought.


	5. Party Time

Cassie took Sirius by the hand, leading him over to the table filled with drinks, she picked up 2 glasses filled with firewhiskey and slyly spiked one with a small flask filled with a pink coloured potion. She saw Sirius do the same. "I'll give this to Ash. You get Peter" she murmered into his ear, and weaved her way through the students. Spotting her cousin, who had chosen a top and jeans not a dress like most of the girls. "Here Ash, I got you a drink" she spoke handing her the spiked drink, before taking a swig of her own. She almost spat her drink out when Ashley sniffed the drink. "I haven't done anything to the drink" Cassie told her. Ashley having not been able to smell anything wrong with the drink, gulped it down in one. Cassie smirked, and tried to hide it behind her still mostly filled glass. She looked over to Sirius who gave her a small nod. That was the signal. "Hey Ash, would you come with me?" she asked, and took her cousin by the hand, leading her to where Sirius was stood with Peter. Regulas watched them with narrowed eyes. Something wasn't right. "Reggie" Xavier called, and Regulas turned away.

"Cassie dear" Sirius greeted, kissing her gently on the cheek. Ashley sneered at Peter, but it changed - far to quickly to be natural - into a smile. With some quick spell casting, Cassie and Sirius activated the potions that both Ash and Peter had drunk. They stared into each others eyes, and then Ash - being the rash one of the two - jumped at Peter, and kissed him harshly on his mouth. Feeling sucessful, Cassie and Sirius finished their drinks before grabbing another. When they left, Ash was busy making out with Peter.

Regulas wanted to get back to Ashley, he needed to see whether his suspicions were right, but Xavier kept talking, and talking, and talking. In the end he had enough and excused himself. Only to see Peter and Ashley kissing madly. Regulas saw red, and pulled Peter off Ashley. Crack. Regulas punched Peter hard, landing it on his nose. Blood fell continously from Peters nose. Cassie hearing the punch ran back, her head was slightly clouded by the firewhiskey. She muttered the counter curse, allowing Ash and Peter to regain their control. Ash seemed to come around first. She blinked once, then screeched. Her hand automatically reached out and slapped Peter. Who now had a large hand print to add to the probably broken nose. Cassie quickly manuvered herself in between the three. "Woah. No fighting please" she grinned, her speech slightly slurred. Cassie moved her wand in intricate shapes, and muttered the spell "Episkey". The bleed slowed and the crunch of bone knotting together was the only sign that the spell was working. Regulas dragged Ashley away, and as they were leaving Ash gave Cassie her very practised catch phrase "If this was you. You are so dead" Cassie grinned and simply waved goodbye. Peter was stood blinking, before a sympathetic hufflepuff took pity on him and asked him to dance.

Cassie looked over to James, she picked up another drink, swigged it back and grinned happily. James and Lily were dancing away, they both looked really happy. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up to see Sirius. She grinned. He leant down and pressed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss in a drink fuelled decision. She pushed him back, and danced against him. Sirius having had less to drink, pushed her gently away. "Come on lets get you some water, or you'll have a killer hangover tomorrow" he grinned at her, she frowned, and tried to blink away the tears that had formed, Cassie did not take rejection well, in her drink addled mind, she had thought that he didn't want her. Sirius shook his head, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, to show her that he still desired her. "Don't want no water" She whined, and downed another firewhiskey. Sirius laughed, and gave up being sensible. It wasn't his forté. He joined her, in drinking and they returned to dancing.

Ash shivered at the memory of kissing Peter as she walked. God if it was her cousin who had planned that she was going to kill her. She was deeply involved in her thoughts that she didn't see Waverly Travis walking towards her. The 4th year was with her boyfriend, Luke. Ash didn't like Luke. He was annoying. "Hey Ash" Waverly grinned. "Hi Waverly" she replied. Wav tightened her grip on Luke's arm, whom seemed to be looking for a way out. He didn't trust Ashley. Ash was known to prank him. "Did you get that Potions Essay done?" Ash asked, Waverly ran a hand through her platinum blond locks. "After an hour of sitting there" she moaned. Ash laughed. "At least it was potions and not transfigurations" Ash commented. Wav laughed. "That would have taken me like 3 hours" she complained. Wav may have disliked Potions, but she hated Transfig. Wav's smile slowly dissappeared. "Ashley. Was someone with you?" she asked frowning into the darkness. Ashley gave her a curious look. "No... why?" she asked, she followed Wav's gaze till she saw the familiar greasy head of slick black hair. Ash groaned. "Oh god" she muttered. Wav raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Ashley mouthed at her "S.N.A.P.E" and it took Waverly a minute to realise who, but when she did, she laughed hysterically. The phrase 'rolling on the floor laughing' could have been applicable if Luke hadn't been holding her up, with an arm around her waist. Since Wav was in no state to be able to talk. Luke talked for her. "Okay we're off. Got to be somewhere" he muttered and pulled the still laughing Waverly off, and past Snape. Ashley bit her lip and held back a frustrated groan, when Severus stepped closer. "Hi Ash" he said with a sinister smirk. Ash now did groan. "What do you want?" she asked, she had had enough. Severus was taken back by the biting tone. "Dear Merlin. I just wanted to talk" he reasoned, and Ashley scowled. "Talk?" she questioned. "Talk?" she repeated. He nodded. "Couldn't you have just done that not bloody well stalk me!" she growled, her voice rising as her anger rose. Ashley's usually short fuse was even shorter after a glass of spike firewhiskey. Snape grinned predatorally. "Where is the fun in that?" he asked in a humour filled tone. This did nothing to help Ash's temper, where she proceeded to slap a second boy that night. "Fun?" she quized. "Fun?" she repeated, her anger having peaked. Severus rubbed at his vibrant red cheek. He scowled at Ash. "What's got you riled up?" he asked "On your witchly time of month?" he asked, causing Ash to slap him again. Ash growled then decided she'd had enough and stormed off. It took Severus a moment to realise Ash was no longer there, and began chasing her down the corridor. Hearing the footsteps following her she rolled her eyes and began to run back to the common room. She'd wanted to get away from everyone but mostly wanted to get away from guys. She hurried her pace, and made it to the common room with out even hearing Snape's calls. Only when she was up the stairs did she allow herself to relax. Unwillingly casting her mind back to the party. The few drinks and snacks she had consumed threatened to be regurgitated. She gagged, and pushed her way through the girls dormitory, till she reached one of the bathrooms. Hurling in the sink, she mentally cursed Cassie. Oh she was sure it was Cas. But she had no proof. This prank had Cassie written all over it, plus hadn't Cassie been the one to give her the 'spiked' drink.

Amber ran a hand over her face, she wondered how Cassie and Ash were doing. She was sure that Cassie had some prank planned. She always did. But Amber had bigger things to worry about. Mostly about revenge. Amber may not be known for being violent, but she didn't stand for dishonour to her family. She was a very good planner, and with the help of Ashley they were nigh unstoppable. With her great planning and Ash's slyness, they could get away with pretty much anything. Cassandra tended to plan things with the Marauders rather than Amber and Ash. Because Cas knew that Amber wouldn't stand for most of the pranks. Amber was sat curled up in a ball on the large sofa that was situated opposite the fireplace. She yawned, not realising just how late it was. She knew that if she didn't move soon she would probably end up sleeping there, but she wasn't sure if she could be bothered. Her question was soon answered as she slipped off into sleep enjoying the everlasting warmth from the enchanted fire.

Cassandra grinned, her mind was completely clouded by the firewhiskey and she had no control over her actions anymore. She simply had no inhibitions. Luckily someone had cast a sobering charm on Sirius, who was now supporting his girlfriend to the common room. He was debating sobering her up. But decided he'd wait till they got to the dorms because to be honest she was pretty amusing drunk. Cassie mumbled on about the most random of subjects. When Sirius choose to listen she was chatting to herself about the importance of caring for the caretaker. Sirius shook his head and bit his lip. It wasn't enough to stop a spluttering laugh bursting from his throat. Cassie looked up at his sharply. He loved that he was taller than her. It made him smile, when he was able to look down on her like that. "Wha- you laughin- at-t-" she stumbled over her words. "You deary" he replied in a sweet tone. She frowned for a moment then shrugged. The motion of shrugging unbalanced her, and sent her tumbling to the ground before Sirius could react. Cassie bit her lip, and looked up at Sirius with a wide eyed expression. "I eh tripphed" she spoke her tone slightly dulled from all the drink. Sirius nodded eyes sparkling with mirth. "Yes you did" he said, he knelt down, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and one under her legs and then lifted her from the ground. "I can fly?" Cassie asked, looking down at the floor which was now at least 2 feet under her. Sirius rose an eyebrow. "Um.. No" he replied, and began walking. Cassie watched the floor move beneath her with confusion. "The floor shouldn't be moving like that" she muttered. "Shh Cas. Try and sleep" he whispered into her ear, and thumbled around with his hand before he was able to hold her up and press her head into his shoulder, she inhaled and looked up cheekily. "You smell".

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he queried. She nodded. "Nice" she explained. "You smell nice" her eyes started to slide closed, "I love you, you know that" she slurred, her speech impaired by her growing sleepyness and her drunken mind. Sirius smiled at her pleasantly. "I do" even though its not the first time she had said it, he couldn't stop a large grin forming on his face. People said that they were most honest when they were drunk. Sirius said the password to the Fat Lady, and pushed the door open till there was a large enough gap for him to fit through. He laid her on the sofa, and smiled at the innocence in her expression. She looked almost angelic. Although Sirius knew she wasn't exactly an angel. He sighed. There was no way he'd get her up the stairs. He couldn't physically walk up. There was a ward preventing any boy reaching the girls dorms. Cassie was not yet completely asleep, and so he quickly jolted her. Mentally apologizing. She groaned. "Lemme shleep" she slurred. "No dear," he pulled his wand out and cast the sobering spell on her. As she sat up, she blinked her mind began clearer. "Uh" she muttered. "I'm going to go sleep" she muttered. Even though she was now sober, her mind was still dulled by the urge to sleep. "Okay dear, but not here" Sirius smiled at her. She stumbled her way to the stairs, and then turned back. Winking at Sirius she blew him a kiss, then ran as best she could up the winding staircase. She jumped on her bed, forced the covers from under her before covering herself with them. "Oh god" she muttered. "I should change" she rolled her eyes, before deciding she was too tired and that she could not really be bothered. Sirius watched her run up the stairs. Laughing as she tripped. He shook his head and walked back to the party. He would have to make sure that everyone else got back and wasn't caught. He and the rest of the marauders would be in serious trouble if anyone got caught. When he arrived back only a handful of people remained. He helped the rest of the sobered wizard and witches to guide their houses back. Sirius sighed as he dragged Peter back with James. He had much prefered carrying Cassie. She hadn't smelt like Peter had. Peter smelt bad, like stale alcohol and vomit, Cas had smelt like a girl, all flowery and nice with only the slightest stink of firewhiskey. Sirius tried to control his gag reflex at the smell coming from Peter. James seemed to be in the same predigiment. They hurried there walk along and dumped Peter in the shower. They figured a cold spray of water would be better than a sobering charm. It would kill two birds. Shutting the shower door they started the shower, and blocked out Peters protests. He needed this. Peter's protests died out, and were soon replaced by a loud snoring. James looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes. He turned the shower off, and walked away. They were allowing Peter to sleep in the shower. Someone would get a nasty surprise tomorrow. "How'd it go with Lily?" Sirius asked, and James smiled at him. "Brilliant. Just Brilliant" was the only answer James gave, he walked away from Sirius with a dreamy grin on his face. Sirius sighed. "Dear Merlin" her muttered and followed his friend. They got themselves ready for bed, then said goodnight and went into their respective beds.

Cassie awoke the next morning, with muddled memories. She groaned at the flashes she managed to recall. Had she really tried to throw herself at Sirius? Her cheeks blushed, she felt terrible. The effect of deciding she would not drink water, had bite her in the ass, literally. Her head was pounding from dehydration. Why hadn't she listened to Sirius? He had been extremely wise, for once. She remembered going ahead with the 'plan', the thought brought an michevious smirk to her lips. She twisted her leg over the edge of the bed, unwillingly pulling the quilt over as she did. Chucking it back, she stood, and groaned for the second time, when she realised she was still in her party dress. Opening her trunk, she filtered through the clothes. Seeing as it was still the weekend, she had no lessons to go to, and didn't need to wear her uniform. Only the cloak over her normal clothes. She picked out a button up shirt she had recently stolen from Sirius. It was large enough for Cassie - if coupled with a cute waist belt and leggings - to wear as a dress. She picked up her gryffindor cloak, and chucked it over her forearm. She walked quickly down the dorm stairs. She found that Sirius was already awake. Turning at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, he raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that my shirt?" he asked, Cassie grinned and didn't bother denying it. "Yup"

Sirius shrugged. "Looks good on you" he commented, before turning back around. Cassie's grin faltered. She didn't get even a little rise from him. She huffed loudly, which caused Sirius to laugh. Sirius' heart had actually almost stopped, when he saw Cassie coming down the stairs in _his _shirt. But Sirius was a master prankster, he could keep a straight face when need be. "Lets get to breakfast, I bet you have a killer headache? am I right?" he grinned feeling a little smug. He _had_ warned her. Cassie sneered at him, but felt no need to argue. "Yes please. Lets" she said, in the shortest way possible.

Ashley hadn't slept that night. Each time she tried she imagined Peter and was instantly to repulsed to sleep. She needed coffee. Desperatly. She had wanted to sit in the common room, but was a little scared that Severus would be there. Recently she didn't know what her body was doing. It seemed to refuse to follow her minds commands. She kept shivering in the presence of that large nosed boy. She hoped it was from disgust. She was sure it was disgust. Ash wished she was back home. With her mother and father. Even if it meant she'd have to put up with seeing more of Cassie and Amber. It was better than being here. Well, mostly. When Waverly decided to peak her face around the dorm door. She laughed at the sight of Ashley huddled up on her sheets, with large bags under her eyes. "Here Ash" she said walking over with a dreamless sleep potion in her hand. She'd heard the story from others, who found it incredibly funny. She would have come sooner, but she hadn't heard till the morning. "Drink, it will help you sleep" she gave Ash a short cute smile, then fluttered off. Ash looked at the potion, and then to the mirror by her bed. She needed sleep. She looked almost as bad as Cassie did, on her 'bad hair' days. Chucking back the potion, she let herself fall into her pillow. The only thought on her mind was what to do to Cassie?

Amber had tried to sleep. But she'd been worried about Ash and Cassie, she rushed down to the grand hall, and waited patiently at the end of the raveclaw table. The black bags under her eyes, were the only physical sign of her lack of sleep. Amber flicked her fingers, wincing when her hand slipped, and her fingers violently hit the wooden table, the resounding crack made everyone around her wince. One of her dorm mates, asked her if she was okay, and if she needed the mediwitch. Amber shook her head, tears forming in her already bloodshot eyes. She rubbed at her bruised knuckles till the urge to cry out in pain faded.

When her sister made her way down to the grand hall, Amber could see from the distance she had a happygolucky grin on her face. Amber had to wonder what had put that smile on her face. Seeing as her sister should have been horrendously hungover. She observed her 'sisters' outfit. The large shirt dress, was obviously a mens shirt which was overly large on Cassie's frame. It wasn't that Cassie was slim, but she wasn't fat either. She was an happy imbetween. "Cassie!" she exclaimed, and ran to her older sister. Cassie was a little taken back at the sudden hug, and stumbled back. Flailing her arms out, she struggled to stay upright. That was until Sirius helped her, and pushed her forward with the tips of his fingers. Turning her head she mouthed a thank you to him, then hugged Amber back. "As much as I love to see you Ambie... please let go" she teased, although she did want her sister to let her go. Cassie awkwardly patted her sister on the back, and waited for her sister to let go. "You had me worried, I thought you'dhave killed yourself on the stairs!" Amber growled. Cassie shrugged "Sorry" Amber may have been the most sensible one, but she was the youngest, and didn't really raise terror in Cassies heart - most of the time anyway. "I was fine, Sirius was there to help me" she answered. Amber raised an eyebrow at her, as if that really raised Ambers confidence. "Look, Amber, its a weekend, go and get some sleep now you know that me - and Ash - are both okay. So no need to worry" Cassie told her sister. Amber contemplated the idea, but made her way back to the Ravenclaw table, away from her older sister.


End file.
